


Made to Beg

by WestOrEast



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Asuka has nobody but herself to blame for this, ending up tied to a bed and tortured by the vibrator she had bought to use on Ayanami. That doesn't mean she's going to accept the blame, of course.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

  
You are Asuka Souryuu and this is _completely_ unfair. There's no way that the doll should have been able to get you pinned down like this, with your hands tied to the bedposts. _You_ had brought those cuffs to use on _her_ , just like you had bought the vibrator she was examining right now, flicking it on and off. You wiggle around, trying not to feel the hot air blowing over your naked body.  
  
"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" You ask, staring daggers at the blue-haired girl. "I'm going to make you sorry you ever thought you could get one up on- oh!"  
  
Your blue eyes widen as Ayanami lowers the toy and presses it against your thigh. It's turned on and you can feel it humming against your skin. Just a few centimeters away from- there.  
  
She doesn't actually answer you, just staring down at you with that empty expression you hate so much. It's like this isn't even happening to her, even as she moves the wand up and down in circles, the buzzing orb getting closer and closer. You wiggle around, making the cuffs clink together.  
  
"Don't you dare put that filthy thing next to me!" You order. And she has to obey, surely. You're _still in control._  
  
  
"Is that not its intended function?" That damn monotone means you can't tell if she's being smart with you or is just genuinely oblivious.  
  
You wiggle and writhe and squirm, yanking futilely at the bedposts and glaring daggers at Ayanami.  
  
"When I get out of here, Wondergirl, I'm gonna...ah!"  
  
All threats die on your lips as the wand presses gently against your skin. To your shame, you arch your hips into it for a split second, before regaining control of your treacherous body and scrambling away as best you can.  
  
Which isn't very far, with how you're tied down. It had all been so _perfect_ in your head, tying her down so she couldn't get away and then _making_ that facade of hers crack as you toyed with her. But now, like this, all you could do was buck and twist and not manage a single thing.  
  
You certainly couldn't keep away from the vibe. Ayanami kept it up pressed right up against you. Not against _you_ , but around your crotch and thighs, always wiggling it around and pressing down and being so damn _distracting_. You hissed, trying to jerk away but she always followed your movements, that buzzing wand pressing against your skin.  
  
"You think you can make a fool out of me just because- hey, where are you taking that thing?!"  
  
She's moving it up your body, pressing firmly down as the toy travels along your stomach. Your eyes get wide as it comes up to your chest. You've never even _tried_ that before and now she's going- not if you have anything to say about it!  
  
You buck your chest, feeling your boobs shaking around as you try to stop Ayanami from doing something that- well, it's not like _you_ could ever be embarrassed or anything, but-  
  
Before you can finish that thought, she's lightly rubbing your nipple with the toy. And that doesn't give you the time to think about anything else.  
  
Oh Gott. Gott, Gott, Gott, why hadn't you done this before? It feels _good_ , way better than you would have thought it could. You bit your lip, trying not to say or do anything and to remember that it should be _Ayanami_ on the bed, not you. This is _you_ r plan and _she's_ the one who needs to be taught a lesson here.  
  
You force yourself away from the vibe, even as your stiff nipples try to tell you how nice it would feel if she kept on doing that. You don't let yourself listen to them, though. You're not going to let her _win_ this, are you? Hell no you're not!  
  
"I'm going," you pause to swallow as you stare at the vibe as the doll holds it above you, where it's not even touching you at _all_ , "I'm going to get you for this." You try to think of something that would properly punish her. "I'm going to tie you to a park bench naked or something and let everyone in NERV see you!"  
  
And she just waits until you're done talking and then pushes the vibe back up against you! You snarl and thrash at the obvious dismissal but you can't properly chew her out. Not when you're trying to make yourself pull away from the toy. But it's just so _hard_ to do. It's feeling good, the buzzing seeming to leave the toy and travel _inside_ of you.  
  
You take a deep, shuddering breath and open your mouth. And then she pulls it away.  
  
"What do you think-," you start to say before you remember yourself. "Well, _finally_ ," you huff, or try to. "If you untie me-"  
  
Ayanami's fingers feel better than you would have thought possible. She's still blankly looking down at you, but those two fingers, right on either side of your slit are _so_ much more expressive. There's a loud crying sound and you realize that it's _you_ , that _you're_ the one making those sounds. She presses down, just a bit and then slides her fingers together.  
  
You can feel it rising inside of you, growing closer and closer to the surface. You're twitching, limbs and body jerking around on the bed. You stare at her with wide blue eyes, not quite able to believe that _Ayanami_ is going to be making you cum.  
  
And then you aren't. She moves her hand away, not touching you. _Nothing's_ touching you except for the sheets underneath you. You gasp and twist, feeling the lust dying down inside of you. Then you glare at her, bucking your hips upwards to try and- no, _not_ to get that touch back! You don't want that sort of thing! Why would you?  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" You manage to get out through gritted teeth, feeling the sweat beading all over you. "Get that-," okay, you're _not_ saying that.  
  
"You were about to orgasm," Ayanami says softly, looking down at you blankly. "You will only orgasm when I decide to let you orgasm."  
  
You stare at her and swallow, a leaden pit suddenly forming in your belly. And just below that, there is still the _need_.  
  
"No, that's," you start to say before getting control over your tongue. "Well then," you say, keeping an _iron_ grip on your voice, "just untie me and I'll do what you can't."  
  
"It is not a question of can or can not," Ayanami says, lowering the vibrator back down and running it along your thighs. "I will make you orgasm. But only when I decide that it is time."  
  
Is this the most you've ever heard her say? Talking about your pleasure like it's something she can control? That thought rankles inside of you and you're still bucking around, trying to get the wand pressing up against you. And not _managing_ it. No matter what you do, Ayanami keeps on slipping it away, letting it travel in circles around your crotch, getting so _close_ but never actually arriving.  
  
You're panting for breath now, shoulders shaking as you stare up at her blank face. How can she be like _that_ when you're like _this_? It just isn't fair!  
  
"You're going to put that thing back up against me," you say, only realizing _what_ you're saying half way through, when it's far too late to stop and still keep your dignity, "and let me _cum_ , Wondergirl."  
  
She doesn't even _answer_ , and just keeps on rubbing that toy back and forth as you moan. The arousal is actually starting to feel bad inside of you, but you still _want_ it. You look down your body, past your breasts and flat stomach, to your spread legs. You make sure you _don't_ whimper as the toy ducks down in between your thighs.  
  
Have you ever been this turned on before? It's like there's a _burning_ inside of you. If your hands were free, you'd be masturbating right now, right in front of her. Right in front of _anyone_ , even that idiot.  
  
But you're not going to beg. You're _not_. You're going to keep things cool and calm and under control and fuck _damn_ it, why isn't she moving that vibe closer to you? You can _feel_ the muscles in your thighs pulsing and twitching against the vibe as it rubs against them. And that's not the only thing pulsing. It's like a _river_ flowing out of you.  
  
There's the frustration, a frustration that's so, _so_ strong. But there's also this weird sense of bliss running through you, even as Ayanami keeps on torturing you. Like this is all alright, somehow, and that you want it to keep on going. And you _don't_. All you want is to _cum_.  
  
And then she moves the vibe away from you _again_.  
  
At first, your cry is an incoherent groan. It's only later that you manage to get some actual words back into it.  
  
"You fucking bitch," you moan, glaring at Ayanami, which is like flicking water droplets at granite, "would you _stop_ that." Your eyes widen. No, if she _stops_ \- "Or keep going, just make up your mind!"  
  
She just looks down at you. And then her free hand is running along your thighs, moving up, circling around- your breath catches in your throat as you feel her moving in a circle around your clit. She's not touching it. Not quite. She's just, she's _just-_ you moan again, your hips jerking up and down, trying to get a little bit more. Just a bit more. And then she's moving away again. You keep on straining for a minute and then collapse to the bed.  
  
The two of you look at each other for a minute. Sweat's running off of you and your hair is sticking to your forehead from the sweat. And there's not even a _flush_ on her face. You try to recover, feeling the lust slowly, _slowly_ dying down inside of you and still leaving you feeling so sensitive and tingly inside.  
  
Then she's touching you again, one hand at your breasts, feather-light strokes that you can barely feel, and the vibe in between your legs, pressing up against you, rubbing against your lower lips, feeling so good, it's good, you're going to cum!  
  
Tears form in your eyes as she pulls away from you _again_. Was that even ten whole seconds? You have no idea. You can't _think_ properly, not feeling like this.  
  
"Fuck it, what do you want me to _do_?" You ask.  
  
It's not begging. It's _not_.  
  
"Say 'Ayanami-san, please let me orgasm."  
  
"W-what?" You ask, staring up at her. And at the vibe which is buzzing away, right _there_.  
  
"If you say 'Ayanami-san, please let me orgasm," Wondergirl says, "I will press this," she twitches the vibrator, "against your vagina until you orgasm."  
  
You lick your dry lips. That would be _awful_. Just the absolute worst. But- but it would let you _cum_. And you _need_ to cum. Have you ever needed anything as badly as you need an orgasm right now? Is it worth it to say _that_ to her?  
  
There's a _throb_ inside of you. Yes, yes it is. Anything's worth it if you can cum right _now_.  
  
"A-Ayanami-san," you say, the words coming out slowly at first but then faster and faster, "please let me cum, please, please, I need to cum so badly!"  
  
You hadn't meant to say that much. But it all came spilling out of you. You flush, part of you humiliated at what you just did and part of you wondering if she'll make you say it _again_ and part of you hoping that this is it. Then she lowers her hand with the vibe down, down to your pussy.  
  
Oh yes. Oh yes, thank god, this is it.  
  
It's wonderful. It's better than anything you've ever felt. You thrash around on the bed and barely even know what you're doing. It's all white inside of your mind as she holds it against your pussy for just a few _seconds_. Just a little bit of that toy buzzing against you and you can't think of anything else but your _orgasm_.  
  
The lust inside of you is filling every single corner of your body. You can feel the _heat_ and the _release_ as the humming toy presses against you. Your entire body strains at the cuffs and you don't, you can't do or think of anything but cumming.  
  
It seems to take forever for it to die down inside of you. Your heart is still thudding inside of your chest, beating against your rib cage as you stare up at Ayanami. She's still as blank as ever and the vibrator is switched off and held loosely in her hand.  
  
"That was," you start to say and can't think of _anything_ to say after that. You open your mouth to try again and the words just don't come. Finally, you look off to the side, not even sure what you're thinking, let alone how to say it.  
  
"This time," Ayanami says, breaking the silence as she switches the vibrator back on, "you will say the proper phrase." She looks you in the eyes. "It has changed."  
  
You swallow heavily. You can't tell if this is really good or really bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Made to Beg 2**

  
You're tied down to the bed. In a different position, this time, though. Your legs are spread out, revealing yourself _really_ lewdly. And your arms are tied up above your head, laced to the head of the bed with silk around your wrists and elbows. You're flat on your front, feeling the rumpled sheets of the bed pressing against your breasts and stomach.  
  
Wondergirl is behind you, doing _something_. You can't really tell, even with the mirror she placed right in front of you.  
  
"Come on, aren't you done yet?" You ask, trying to put as much haughtiness in your tone as you can. "You had your fun, now let me go."  
  
"You were the one who orgasmed, not me," Ayanami says, her tone soft and flat and underscored by _something_ starting to hum. You crane your neck, trying to get a good look at what she's holding.  
  
You wiggle around, trying to get free. But there are just too many ropes around your limbs to do anything but give her a show as you shake your butt, which is the only part of you that really _can_ move around.  
  
"That sounds like your problem, not mine," you say, grunting a bit. "Untie me and you can use that toy on yourself and have whatever you think a good orgasm is."  
  
Even with what she did to you half an hour ago, you still don't think that Ayanami _really_ knows her way around a woman's body. After all, how could she?  
  
You freeze up as a hand runs up along the inside of your thigh. It's slow and gentle but still _firm_ as it presses up against you. And even as it gets closer to your pussy the center of your body, it moves upward until it ends by grabbing your butt. And then it _squeezes_. You shiver and almost moan, feeling the fingers kneading your rear. You clench up and that doesn't do _anything_.  
  
"There are more pleasurable ways to have an orgasm than touching myself alone in a room," Ayanami says. "No matter how many sexual aids I have." She pauses for a second. "That will be something you will learn today."  
  
Like hell you need to learn anything from her! You buck up, but her hand moves up to your lower back and then she's pressing down on the small of your back, driving you back down. Then she goes back to playing with your butt. Just squeezing both of your cheeks with both of her hands, over and over again. You shiver and shake and wish there was a pillow to bury your face in. But there's just the mirror, making you stare at yourself.  
  
At the strands of red hair that are brushing along your forehead. At the look in your eyes. At the red on your cheeks.  
  
You can't tell if you love it or hate it.  
  
Ayanami stops groping with you and leans to one side. You shiver as you hear the hum again of the vibrator starting up. And your pussy starts to get wet. You can't _help_ it. Your body still remembers what it did to you last time. And what you've done to yourself over the past two years since you got that thing.  
  
She starts out teasing you again, just slowly drawing the buzzing toy over you as she scoots down the bed to give herself room to work. In the mirror, you can't tell _where_ she's looking at, but you're sure it's at your pussy. Somehow you just _know_ it is, that she's staring down there, seeing your folds starting to open up and the arousal drooling out of you. You blush and try to find something to distract youreself with. But the only thing you really can focus on is the toy, buzzing against you and driving you wild.  
  
"W-would you just hurry up?" You ask, wincing at how your voice cracks. "Just make me cum and let me out of here. I have places to be, you know!"  
  
"The only place you need to be is where you are right now," Wondergirl says, not even looking up at you as she switches the vibe from thigh to thigh. "Nowhere else."  
  
"Oh, as if you know my schedULLLEEEE!"  
  
Your eyes go wide and you shriek as she presses it up against your pussy, turning it on high. It only lasts for a second but it's still long enough to make you gasp as it happens. You jerk forward, caught in the restraints holding you down. Then it's drawn away and you're not feeling _anything_.  
  
If she thinks _that_ 's going to teach you a lesson, she's dead wrong![  
  
You're going to fire back with a devastating retort, you just need a moment to catch your breath.  
  
It's not a moment that Ayanami gives you. Even as you pant, her hands are gliding up your sides until they reach your breasts, slipping underneath your body to grab at your boobs. You squeak, staring at your reflection as she touches you, slowly, almost _gently_ massaging your boobs, your stiff nipples digging into her palms.  
  
She's _good_ at it. You wiggle around as the feelings build up inside of you, as she keeps on touching you, straddling one leg as she touches you. In the mirror, you can see that she's almost pressed against your back, her green and white school uniform just a few centimeters above you. And she's still touching you, her fingers driving you wild.  
  
And then she stops. You shiver and open your mouth to say _something_ as she leans back up. All that comes out is a mewling sound and you flush red as you slam your mouth closed. You did _not_ just make that sound! You couldn't have!  
  
Before you can properly recover, she's switched the vibe on again. And the thought of that _not_ being pressed up against you makes you, well, decide to properly hone your next statement.  
  
Not because you're worried that she'll take it away or anything if she doesn't like what you say but just because, well, you don't need to explain _every_ little thing you do, right?  
  
And then she's sliding it up along your thigh once again, the rounded head just humming and making you feel _good_. You shiver and shake and moan underneath your breath as it arrives up against your folds. And then she holds it there!  
  
Ayanami actually keeps it pressed against your pussy for a while! You moan, pushing backwards as much as you can against it, feeling the wonderful vibrations traveling up through your body. It's _good_ and even though you know there's no way it's going to last, you do your best not to think about it and just try to enjoy it.  
  
"Do you like this, Pilot Souryu?" Ayanami asks.  
  
"Yes," you admit, staring at your own reflection instead of lifting your gaze to meet hers.  
  
"Do you want it to continue?"  
  
You swallow. You don't know where this is heading, but it can't be good. You still remember how she made you _beg_ last time! But, well, the bad stuff hasn't happened _yet_. You can see it through for a little while longer, you think.  
  
"Yes," you say, shoulders tensing, waiting for the trap.  
  
And then, in the mirror, you see Ayanami lifting her skirt. Your eyes widen as she pulls it above her hips.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" You say, twisting your neck around to glare at her as much as you can. "I'm not some lesbian or anything!"  
  
"No, you are not," Ayanami says, reaching down and removing her panties. You swallow at the sight of another girl's pussy, shaved completely bare per Evangelion pilot standards.  
  
Then she sits down on your back, straddling you. You swallow, realizing that you can actually _feel_ her pussy pressing against your skin. And you can feel the wetness dripping out of her, spreading across you.  
  
"For every phrase you repeat after me," Ayanami says, picking up the vibe and reaching behind her. You swallow, feeling the dead toy pressing against your pussy. "This will be turned on for ten seconds."  
  
That makes you swallow again. You want that. You _really_ want it. But what is she planning on having you say? You have no idea.  
  
"I am Asuka Souryu," Ayanami says.  
  
Well, that's easy, at least.  
  
"I am Auska Souryu," you repeat, the words quickly and easily falling from your lips.  
  
Just like the moan when she turns the vibe on. It feels _good_ humming against you, the pleasure creeping through your body as it shifts around slightly to better rub against you. You pant, seeing the blush spreading across your face.  
  
And all too soon it's over. You can _feel_ the arousal leaking from you.  
  
"I am a sex toy," Ayanami says as she starts to rub herself back and forth against your back, her wet, bare pussy rubbing against your skin.  
  
Your eyes go wide and you meet her gaze in the mirror. She's as stoic as ever, not showing a thing even as she returns your gaze.  
  
You-she- that's not going to happen, right? You're not going to say something like that are you? Even though there's nobody around and nobody would ever know and it _does_ feel good...  
  
"I.. I am a sex toy," you admit, squeezing your eyes shut as the humiliation washes over you. But if you can-  
  
Why isn't she turning it on? Your eyes shoot open and you stare at Ayanami in the mirror. She's just staring at you, not making a move to do _anything_.  
  
"Imprecise wording does not count," she says, still grinding back and forth against you. "Only a proper recitation will be rewarded."  
  
You grit your teeth and wonder if you should scream and shout. But would that get you anything? Would it get you the _vibe_?  
  
"I am a sex toy," you say, overly enunciating each and every syllable. You open your mouth to ask if that was satisfactory, but what if she makes you say it a _third_ time?  
  
The toy flicks on again and you moan, feeling the arousal growing and growing inside of you. You _love_ it. Even though you know it's going to end way too soon, you still love the feeling. You can feel yourself leaking all over as Wondergirl presses it against you.  
  
And then it turns off. You gasp and shake and look at the reflection.  
  
"And now..." Ayanami draws the silence out until you're ready to snap at her. "My synch ratio for the test on May sixth was fifty seven point eight percent while Pilot Ayanami's was fifty six point nine. This difference is not observable in combat conditions."  
  
You blink, your mouth opening and closing. That- _what_? Everything else aside, you're not sure you can even remember all the numbers she just rattled off!  
  
"I-can you repeat that?" You ask, feeling more confused than angry or turned on.  
  
She doesn't. She just stares at you for a long moment before shaking her head.  
  
"I am a dumb sex toy who can not recite a sentence."  
  
Your mouth puckers like you had just bit into a lemon. Ex _cuse_ me? Who the hell does-  
  
Ayanami turns the vibe on, just for a second. It's pressed up against your _thigh_ instead of where it should be, but it still sends a tingle through you. You grind your teeth and force yourself to relax.  
  
"I," you take a deep breath and then force yourself through the rest of it, "am a dumb sex toy who can't recite a sentence."  
  
"I did not say can't," Ayanami says as your eyes widen, a sense of dread creeping over you. "It seems that I must use an alternative motivational method."


End file.
